


thunderstorms.

by ericsohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i didnt use any capslock i forgot what thats called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsohns/pseuds/ericsohns
Summary: eric is home alone and really scared of the thunderstorm happening outside.





	thunderstorms.

**Author's Note:**

> a few things to note:
> 
> 1\. this is my first fic  
> 2\. english isn't my first language  
> 3\. i wrote this at 2 am without any proofreading  
> 4\. this is completely self-indulgent lmao
> 
> enjoy i guess???

  
eric is scared of thunderstorms. always has been and probably always will. ever since he was a kid he liked to hide under the covers whenever the storms got a bit too loud.   
  
that's what he is doing right now, cowering under the covers on the bottom bunk of the bed he shares with chanhee, cuddling his plushies and blasting music on his headphones in the hopes that it'd block out the thunder. they had a day off today, and most of the members chose to go out. eric didn't. he was alone with only the puppies accompanying him. he thinks of them, they're probably scared of the storm too, and for a short while eric feels bad about not being able to comfort them. but what can he do? he's terrified of the storm himself.  
  
a few moments later, eric faintly hears the puppies bark through his headphones. someone must be home. he would greet them, but he's too scared right now to even open the covers. apparently he doesn't need to, though. because he hears footsteps leading towards his room and someone knocking on the door. 

  
  
he hears a soft voice call out to him.

  
"youngjae? why are you hiding under the blankets?"

  
it's juyeon's voice. eric took off his headphones and opened up the covers slightly to look at him. he looked confused as to why eric was so hesitant to reveal himself.

  
"i'm scared of the thunderstorm." eric answered.

  
eric sees juyeon's expression soften to something one might have when seeing a stray cat on the streets.

  
"oh baby i forgot that you're scared of thunder! you should've texted me to come home if you were that scared." juyeon says as he sat on the bed and started caressing the top of eric's head.

  
eric patted the empty spot on the bed, quietly telling juyeon to lay down next to him. juyeon complied. they were now laying on the bed, facing each other. 

  
"i didn't want to bother you, hyung." eric replied. at that exact moment, a particularly loud thunder broke out. eric flinched, squeezed his eyes shut and started clinging to his plushies even harder. 

  
suddenly, eric felt warm lips pressed onto his, a hand holding his waist, and another holding his cheek. he melted into juyeon's embrace, thoughts of the terrifying storm gone as he eagerly returned the kiss to him.

when juyeon broke the kiss, eric had tears in his eyes. juyeon panicked, frantically telling him that he was sorry for doing that so suddenly and how he'll ask for eric's permission next time.eric chuckled and said, "it's not your fault hyung. i'm just happy that i'm not scared of the storm anymore because of you."

  
eric leaned over to give juyeon a peck on his cheek, before settling back and going to sleep. juyeon eventually fell asleep too.

 _(before a disgusted chanhee came home and kicked him out of the room_.)

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW,,, thanks for reading my first (terrible) story! i hope you enjoyed it ♡  
> feel free to leave me advice, prompts, ideas, etc in the comments lol


End file.
